1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shockproofing module and an assembly of the shockproofing module and an electronic device carrier case, more particularly to a shockproofing module for damping shocks of an electronic device and an assembly of the shockproofing module and an electronic device carrier case for accommodating the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shockproofing module 1 for installation at a hard drive mounting frame 10 includes a shockproofing washer 11 and a pin component 12. The pin component 12 is connected to the shockproofing washer 11 when the shockproofing washer 11 is formed, and cannot be separated from the shockproofing washer 11. In use, the shockproofing washer 11 is disposed in a respective one of C-shaped holes 101 of the hard drive mounting frame 10 such that one end of the pin component 12 can be extended into a respective one of fastener holes 131 of a hard drive 13, thereby positioning the hard drive 13 on the hard drive mounting frame 10, and achieving a shockproof effect via the shockproofing washer 11.
The aforementioned shockproofing module 1 has been assembled on the hard drive mounting frame 10 prior to delivery. However, because there remains a gap between the shockproofing washer 11 and the inner edge of the hole 101, the shockproofing washer 11 may still move in the hole 101 due to a vibration. The movement of the shockproofing washer 11 will cause the pin component 12 to tilt. When a user intends to assemble the hard drive 13 on the hard drive mounting frame 10, he or she needs to adjust the position of the shockproofing module 1, which results in increased difficulty during assembling. It is also possible that the shockproofing module 1 entirely separates from the hard drive mounting frame 10 due to excessive vibrations during a process of transporting the hard drive mounting frame 10. Therefore, stability of assembly of the shockproofing module 1 on the hard drive mounting frame 10 is not easy to ensure.
The cause of the aforesaid problems is that the shockproofing washer 11 is unable to be positioned relative to the hard drive mounting frame 10. Therefore, as to how the shockproofing washer 11 can be positioned relative to the hard drive mounting frame 10 is a technical aspect to be overcome in the present invention.